1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface plasmon display device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a surface plasmon display device having a simple structure and capable of representing colors, and a method of representing colors in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflective displays can realize flexible displays with low costs, and have low power consumption. Therefore, a reflective display is used as a display device in low power mobile displays. The reflective displays can be electrophoretic displays (“EPDs”), liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), electrowetting displays (“EWDs”), and electrochromic displays (“ECDs”). Among the above, the most developed reflective display is the EPD, which uses the movements of particles. However, the most important technical issue of the reflective display is to represent colors.
In order to realize the representation of colors, micro capsules including R (red), G (green), and B (blue) particles are prepared, and then, the micro-capsules respectively including the R, G, and B particles are arranged on a substrate, such as by a method suggested by E-Ink Corp.
Alternatively, a method of coating a color filter on a surface of the microcapsule has been suggested, however, since the color filter absorbs about ⅔ of incident light, the brightness of the reflective display quality is degraded. Otherwise, in order to present the colors, the R, G, and B particles are selectively input into micro-cups or cells that are designated as R, G, and B colors, such as by a method suggested by Sipix Corp. or Bridgestone Corp.